We have used reverse phase protein microarray (RPMA) to assess tumor and host-organ proteomic signaling responses to high-dose chemotherapy delivered during isolated hepatic perfusion (IHP) surgery and continuous hyperthermic peritoneal perfusion surgery for patients with metastatic disease confined to liver and advanced abdominal cancers. RPMA allows for real-time protein network interrogation in high-throughput and parallel fashion through the use of robotic arrayers, isoform specific antibodies, and mathematical modeling. The Laser Capture Microdissection (LCM) Core and the Proteomic Core provide support for a diverse spectrum of investigators and clinical protocols. In 2006, samples were accrued and or analyzed from 12 NCI clinical protocols using reverse phase protein microarrays. More than 50 investigators were trained in laser capture technology. LCM support was provided for 34 experimental protocols involving investigators from the NCI, as well as NIDCR, NIA, NHLBI, NEI, NHGRI, NIAID, NIMH, and NICHD.